fhfiffandomcom-20200214-history
Mac's 1st Kiss
Mac's First Kiss Written by Cyburn The Imaginary Friends have been ignoring Mac lately and think he is just gonna forget about them, Mac because of this decides to commit suicide but someone stops him and it turns out to be Frankie. A MacxFrankie story This takes place after the finale episode "Goodbye to Bloo " & before the first episode of Cartoon Network's Wildest Journey. Characters Featured Mac Bloo Wilt Eduardo CoCo Frankie Terrence Madame Foster (mentioned but not seen) Mr. Herriman (mentioned but not seen) Ed (mentioned but not seen) Double D (mentioned but not seen) Nazz (mentioned but not seen) Blossom (mentioned but not seen) Bubbles (mentioned but not seen) Buttercup (mentioned but not seen) Ms. Keane (mentioned but not seen) Professor Utonium (mentioned but not seen) Dexter (mentioned but not seen) Dee-Dee (mentioned but not seen) Transcript Usually Mac was happy when he went to Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, but recently the imaginary friends at Foster's seemed to ignore him more, as Mac became older and they thought that Mac would eventually tire for liking imaginary friends, even Bloo thought this and he and the other imaginary friends ignore him by giving him the silent treatment. On One Thursday Afternoon, Mac went to Foster's and tried to find Bloo "Bloo where are you?", Mac heard no reply and went upstairs and said "Bloo, we need to talk" The eight year old boy was wondering why Bloo and the other imaginary friends were starting to ignore him lately. Mac wondered around the huge house looking for Bloo. 10 minutes later, he had found Bloo, angrily throwing darts at a crudely drawn picture of Mac with devil horns. Mac nervously asked "Uh Bloo?" , Bloo slowly turned towards Mac and replied "Oh….Hello, Mac" in a calm yet angry way. Mac was shocked to see Bloo angry at him and questioned "Bloo, What the Hell is wrong with you, you have been acting like you don't wanna be my friend anymore?" The blue imaginary friend replied sharply "You think, YOU THINK!" Then Bloo said "I realised something", "You act like you will be my friend forever, but you Mac are just like the rest of these, you'll eventually abandon me and move on and forget about me and when people ask you "Do you believe in Imaginary Friends?", You'll be like "Unfortunetly, No, only little dumb kids have imaginary friends". Mac, "I would never do that", "I mean look at Madame Foster, she still believe in her Imaginary friend, Mr. Herriman." Bloo still confident in his views, "But she's one of a kind, the rest of the humans don't give a crap about us, once they are "mature enough". Mac said disappointed "Bloo" , Bloo replied, "People like Frankie and her friends used to have imaginary friends, but they gave up on them like 10 years ago" Mac argued "But Bloo, I…." Then Coco and Eduardo came in the room and defended Bloo, "You'll just pretend we don't exist anymore" Eduardo said, Coco replied "Coco coco coco", Bloo aggred with Coco, "Yeah Coco's right you humans will just abandon us and forget about us at all. Mac, realising that Bloo was unlikely to change his mind, finally accepted "If that's how you feel Bloo, then I'll just go and you'll never see me again" Bloo said "Good, Go you Geek, I'll find a kid who needs me". Mac left Foster's Home depressed and went home and went to his bed and cried on his pillow until Terrance, his dumber 13 year old brother came in and said "Stop Crying", Im trying to play Metroid on the Gamecube dork" Mac then stormed out of the room, before leaving he angrily shouted at Terrance "I am not a dork". Terrance ignored Mac and carried on playing Metroid. Mac went to the bathroom and broke one of the shavers and took out the razor blade and left the house. Mac wondered around the neighbourhood for a least during the evening and went to Foster's, but he did not go in the actual house, instead he went to the flower-bed and sat down and wrote and suicide note saying: "Dear everyone My happiness has been taken away from me, I feel like no-one wants to know me anymore and thinks I am a arrogant dork, anyway I would have to make your lives miserable anymore, as I will not as a life to live when you read this note" Love Mac As Mac put the note down and took the razor blade out his pocket and as he was about to slit his wrists, a loud female voice shouted "MACCCCCCC", Mac stopped and looked up the window and saw it was Frankie who shouted and she jumped down the window and rushed to Mac and said "Mac, What are you thinking" knowing Mac was about to punish himself. Mac replied " What's the point of living if nobody likes me" The twenty-two year old woman replied shocked "I don't hate you Mac", Mac replied "But Bloo and the other imaginary friends do, they think I am just gonna forget about them" as he was starting to cry. Frankie protested. "Bloo has just been disrespectful to you lately and is just taking it out on you" Sure enough, The furious inquiry died upon her lips as soon as she laid eyes upon her "attacker." Shivering uncontrollably and clinging to her tightly as if for dear life, Mac's hysterical sobs of terror were muffled as he tried to bury his face deep into Frankie's chest. With one glance at his horrifying condition, the expression of irritable fury disappeared from the young woman's face within an instant to be quickly replaced by a look of deep, almost motherly concern. "Mac?" Frankie asked incredulously in a soft whisper. "Mac, what happened-" Mac only responded with a pitiful whimper as he just tightened his already vice-grip hold on her as he tried to bury deeper into the warm refuge his big sister's body could offer. Instinctively Frankie hurriedly threw her arms around the eight-year-old, hugging him close in a protective embrace. "Shhhhh." she hushed comfortingly, cradling Mac close to her. "It's all right, dear, it's okay. I'm here, it's gonna be alright." Frankie whispered soothingly in an attempt to calm the badly rattled child. "F-Frankie, I-" Mac tried to whine, but this pathetic attempt to communicate was abruptly cut off as he became completely overcome with a mixture of fright and horrible shock, and his quivering little body became utterly wracked with harsh sobs. As the child wept freely in his terror, Frankie continued to try and console the hysterical eight-year-old, gently stroking his head and continuing to whisper comfortingly into his ear. "It's all right, dear." She continued to reassure him warmly. "Don't cry, it's gonna be okay. Shhhhhhh, it's all right, dear. Frankie comforted Mac by putting her arm around him. Mac replied "Bloo's right I am just a dork, who has no friends at school or anywhere" Frankie replied "You're wrong Mac, there is someone who cares about you the most" Mac questioned "Who would care about a loner geek like me?" Frankie whispered in his left ear "I do" Mac was shocked "You think Im not the least sweetest boy" he asked nervously. Frankie replied "You are the most sweetest boy I know, and I not just saying anything like this to make you feel better, I really mean it" Mac opened his eyes and said "Really", Frankie saw Mac smile. This time, Frankie said with a yawn, "Yes, dear, If you were 10 years older I would so want you to be my boyfriend" Mac cried happily "Thank you Frankie, I love you" and after saying that, Mac gave Frankie a Thank you kiss on her left cheek. Frankie replied "Ah Mac, you are such a honey" and Frankie slowly pressed her lips to Mac's lips and gave Mac his first kiss and Mac held onto Frankie's hair as Frankie stroked Mac's brown hair. Shortly they let go and Mac said "WOW, I cant believed I kissed a older girl" as he blushed, Frankie replied "Well, you are a sweetie and you are mature for your age" Mac replied "Thanks Frankie" Frankie hugged Mac and said "Its OK Mac" "I better get some sleep. Our friends, Double D, Nazz, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter and Dee-Dee will meet you and I." said Mac realised it was night-time, Frankie requested "I'll sleep with you, OK?" Mac said "Of course, by all means." As Frankie put on her dress, Mac said "Thanks for caring about me" , Frankie replied "I wish you could be my boyfriend" as she gave Mac a quick kiss on the lips. "I can't wait to see Double D, Nazz, The Powerpuff Girls, Dexter, and Dee-Dee." "Well, I hope so." said Mac. "Macky-poo, come to your big sister! Come to meeeeeeee!" Frankie snorted. "Look at us Aboo," Frankie lowed. "Aren't we just precious? Brother and sister, and we're hugging! Ah, aren't we the most adorable pair ever? Yes, we are! You are my prince, Sugar. You are my little brother, best friend, and boo-boo too." "I'm gonna go dip my high-heels in the mud with my little Mac while I hold my Poo-poo Dress." Frankie Whinnied and snorted. "I'm gonna go down the slide. I'll get on my belly, close my eyes, and snore. You get on my dress, sugar. I'll go underwater, hit the tree and neigh. I'll go poo-poo in my dress. So you get on my dress, Sugar." said Frankie to Mac. "Okay, Frankie, I'll ride on your dress." said Mac as he got on her dress and kissed her as Frankie was his horse. "Ah, Mac, you're such a sweet prince." said Frankie. Mac got on her dress. Frankie fell asleep. Mac and Frankie slid down into a ditch and right into a lake. Prince Mac looks like he is skidding for a moment until she fell off her…and before Frankie Foster hits a tree.Frankie Foster jumps out of the water, neighing. “You get on my dress, Sugar. And I’ll change your diaper.”Frankie Foster closed her eyes and snored again. "My little Macky-Poo took a nap, and later on, I went to change his diaper. Just as I was taking the old diaper off, he sprayed poop all over me." Frankie giggled and snorted at the same time. Frankie winked at Mac "I love you the most." And they began to dance. Later that night, Mac and Frankie stopped dancing. "Yoo look sleepy, huh, Mac?" Mac yawned, "Yes, Frankie, I am sleepy than usual." "Ah, lay your head on my breasts, Sugar and I'll sing a lullaby to you," Frankie whinnied and snorted. The End Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Episodes Category:Cyburn